dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorchenov Asmoday
Dorchenov Asmoday(ドーチェノブ・アスモッデー; Dōchenobu āsumoddē), better known by his epithet the Doom Visionary(夢見る運命の人; Yumemiru unmei no hito) is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth introduced during Volume 12 alongside other young devils. The next heir of the Asmoday clan of devils, he's Berolina's and Irene's childhood friend and Linda Sallo's husband. Alonside the likes of Berolina and Mudrock, Dorchenov is one of the Imperial Seven, the seven most promising young devils of his era whose power and ambitions can either improve or doom the current devil society. Appearance Dorchenov is a corpulent, tall and quite large young male devil in both weight and height. The second tallest among the Young Devils, only under the likes of Mudrock Bael, his fat and chubbiness actual hide a fully-developed muscle mass. His spiky black hair is always pulled back in a slick and his tiny green eyes shine confidence that Ichijou describes as something belonging to a true and powerful ruler, his thick eyebrows giving also him a sorta contemptuous appearance. As a member of the Asmoday clan of devils, his skin is described as being pale as marble. Being a young devil and quite a flanboyant one, Dorchenov usually wears formal crimson clothes with golden details that reflects both his status and excentric tastes, although normal-sized clothes are seem to not fit him, as seem that under his cape and jacket his blouses and shirts have a few rips and bursted buttons. Personality An ambitious and quite prideful young devil, Dorchenov is quite attached to the ideas from the devils of the past, including those history deemed as monsters such as Old Satan Faction and Rizevim Lucifer, but also values the traditions and new customs of the new generations of devils coming after such as Sirzechs, Ajuka, Cohen, Mary and even Mudrock, concluding that by merging all generations of devil history and having his own take on it will result in further progress of his race. Dorchenov is also quite prideful and confident about his status and appearance, saying that his 'thick and large' build strikes fear, respect and admiration among his peers. However, such vision and way of life has proven to be quite harmful, as he has shown a consequentialist side and pay little attention to the consequences his actions might have in the small run, either on his peerage, which tend to overtrain themselves, or himself. On the more social side, Dorchenov has shown to be a very sociable and approachable guy. He's childhood friends with both Gremory sisters and even stays in contact with fellow Young devils Mudrock and Absinthe despite the anti-social behavior of both, and other adult devils demonstrated great interest in his developed and humane intellect. Dorchenov is also considered a great husband by his wife Linda, who describes him as a confident and well-rounded both inside and outside. He's also quite a glutton with a certain taste for exotic delicacies, usually gulping down plate after plate in several parties. However, despite his vision, he has a low opinion on low-class devils, ordering Ichijou to not embassed Berolina during the Gremory ball and scoffing the rest of her peerage in the meanwhile. History Dorchenov is the eldest son of the Asmoday clan of devils. The childhood friend of Berolina and Mudrock, he grew up ignorant about the ways of the world and spoiled rooten by his parents and servants, also developing his love for food and an immense arrogance about his status as a clan heir. However, one night as he was having a midnight snack, Dorchenov overheard his parents talking about him, saying that they having him was a mistake, and that they would do their best to bore another heir so that it could lead the clan instead of Dorchenov, lowering him to a side-branch of the family. Dorchenov, hurt and broken, spent a good week crying and whining about his parents not loving him anymore, but after discovering the history behinds the heroes of the Underworld such as Vali Lucifer, Sairaorg Asmodeus and Issei Hyoudou, he decided to pull up his sleeves and work hard to again earn the love of his parents back. By the time his parents sired his younger brother, Dorchenov has trained himself to his upmost limit, even developing new abilities based off his clan's Hardening skills and showing himself as a genius, and accepted back as the future heir of the Asmoday. His parents apologized by their lack of faith in him and their original plan, and in return, Dorchenov apologized by his lack of progress and interest as a clan heir until the day he overheard them, making the family be whole again with a new member, his little brother. Some time before the start of the fanfic, Dorchenov married the heiress of the Sallos clan in an arrangement marriage, and even so, the two share a quite intimate and close bond as husband and wife. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength - 'Being considered the third most powerful young devil of his generation and the second physically strongest young devil just behind Mudrock whose power is compared to or higher than Sairaorg's, Dorchenov is a force to be reckoned with. Even without his clan's signature hardening skill, Dorchenov is capable of flipping a Cerberus-clone and punch craters onto concrete floors with his bare hands, small pebbles and rubble pieces turning into deadly weapons in his possession and immense aiming skills. He's also able to throw Hwan Jin-Young, a massive 5-meter tall dragon, as a javelin at high-speeds in order to reach a flying target, although knowing that he was going to be thrown might've helped as well. He currently has 2 wins and 4 loses in adult Rating Games, including at victory one victory against other young devil's peerages. '''Immense endurance -' Due to his thick and large build plus the result of almost a decade of intense training, Dorchenov can tank and even shrug off damage and blows that would otherwise severely harm a high-class devil, not even re-entering speeds being enough to seriously harm him, such prowess growing tenfold as he uses his clan's hardening skill. However, also because of his build, Dorchenov doesn't have much stamina to spare as seen that he's unable to outrun either Berolina or Ichijou in their base form, and long conflicts might force him to take a break at least 10-at-10 minutes. 'Charisma - '''Dorchenov is known to be quite charismatic and magnetic individual considering that all the members of his peerage are either from middle-class familiy of devils or come from quite individualistic races such as dark elves or centaurs, having quite a way with words and sentences and being one of the few friends of the Neo-satan Zoroaster Leviathan. In fact, Dorchenov's is one of the few peerages that have a complete set of evil pieces, a feat not even the Gremory sisters or Serena Sitri were capable of pulling as well. ' Harderning(硬化; Kōka) - The Asmoday's signature ability, which Dorchenov has proven to be master of. By channeling their demonic power into their skin, members of the clan are capable of creating a second layer made out of pure energy similar to touki, although less intense and with more defensive properties. With it, Dorchenov's offensive and defensive stats grow tenfold, and he's capable of performing gret feat of strengths without suffering with either recoil or self-harm as said layer also protects him from them as well. *'Handsome Michelangelo'( ) - Also known as Divine Statue of Beauty and Power, is Dorchenov's unique skill and considered an evolution of his natural hardening skill. Instead of a invisible layer above his skin, a marble-like armor covers some area of his skin and grants him even more power and protection, being able to completely reflect incoming attacks and direct hits, as seem when Ichijou used his Howitzer Dragon Punch and had the assaulting gauntlet destroyed against the doubled recoil while Dorchenov didn't even flinch. However, because of the immense concentration and power put into it, Dorchenov can only use Handsome Michelangelo on one harm and it has the time limit of a single minute. Trivia *Images and appearance based on character Saber Julius Caesar from the Fate/ '''series. *Dorchenov is named after the main antagonist of the '''Metal Armor Dragonar series, sharing the same theme naming with his wife, named after Linda Plato. *He was the last of the Imperial Seven's to appear and the only one who has been not mentioned beforehand his debut. **He's also the only member of the Imperial Seven who is married. *His favorite food is any food prepared by his favorite maid, Ladaina. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress